


Tony’s 5 Senses

by ironfamfics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfamfics/pseuds/ironfamfics
Summary: The first 5 things Tony tastes, smells, sees, hears and feels after saving the world for a second time.





	Tony’s 5 Senses

**Author's Note:**

> A partial Iron fam, post-endgame fix it fic! This is my first fix it fic, feedback is very much appreciated! I hope you like it!

The first thing he tastes is a salty, metallic combination. The kind of combination that usually comes from a heavy workout or from a nasty cold. It’s bitter and disgusting, his mouth feels too dry. Like he hasn’t had water in days, or even weeks. Swallowing hurts and somehow makes the taste of metal in his mouth worse.  
The first thing he can smell is the distinctive scent of the medical area. It’s like disinfectant that shouldn’t be as strong as it is. It all smells overwhelmingly sterile. He can smell a hint of something familiar though, although he can’t fully makeout what it is, it’s familiar and comforting.  
The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is the starch white of the ceiling. The too bright lights on the ceiling are practically blinding. He makes a mental note that they should probably change the color of the walls and the intensity of the lights. The combination make him feel like his head is splitting open. They immediately make his head start throbbing in pain, but he can’t find the strength to move his arms to shield his eyes from the harsh lighting and bright white.  
The first thing he hears is the sound of feet running. The next is the whoosh of the automatic doors opening. It’s quiet for a moment, the familiar smell from before intensifies now, he can hear quiet breathing and light sniffles. He hears someone yell but he’s too disoriented to make out what they’re saying, and then he hears the door again and someone shouts, but this time he knows who it is. “Daddy!” Is the first thing he hears, he recognises the little girl's voice and he tries to force himself to open his eyes but his eyelids feel too heavy.  
The first thing he feels is the weight of a little girl throwing her arms around his upper body. He can feel how wet her cheeks are from crying and it breaks his heart. He tries to lift his right arm but it feels foreign and too heavy, so he forces himself to lift his left arm and hug her back. He can hear sniffles coming from somewhere else in the room and he forces himself to open his eyes. The bright lights come flooding in full force so he blinks to adjust. Then the door opens again and he can hear frantic breathing, like they’d run a marathon.  
“Mr. Stark?” It’s a hesitant question and the voice is hoarse and tired. His eyes, finally adjusted to the light and he looks to find Peter standing next to a crying Pepper, both their eyes look like they’ve been rubbed raw from crying. He forces the smallest smile but that’s all it takes for Peter to come hug Tony’s unoccupied side.  
He looks at Pepper as she comes over to them, sitting at Tony’s waist where Morgan is clinging to him like her life depends on it.  
They stay like that for a while, he doesn’t even realise he’s started to cry until he feels Pepper lean over and wipe his tears away. For the first time in his life, Tony Stark knows what it feels like be wanted, loved and comforted at the same time. He feels the relief pouring off of Pepper and Peter, and he feels Morgan’s love as she excitedly bounces and talks to him. She talks to him about how Peters kept her company and how uncle Rhodey uncle Happy brought her so many cheeseburgers. She talks about how they each think they’re her favourite, even though she could never just have one favourite uncle. He smiles and responds when he can, but he mostly listens, and when she hands him a hand drawn card signed by everyone, he nearly cries.  
When Pepper finally drags Morgan out of the time to go eat, he’s left with Peter who hasn’t said much, but Tony knows that he wants to say a whole lot. He hasn’t let go of Tony since he came into the room, he later learned Peter hadn’t even left the med bay for days not wanting to miss Tony waking up.  
“I don’t uh, I dunno if you noticed but kinda, got you a new arm.” Is all Peter says once Morgan and Pepper are out of the room. For the first time Tony notices why his arm had felt so weird, he looks to his rights and sees what appears to be the arm of his Iron Man suit, it runs all the way up his right side, infused into his shoulder, the metal looks odd compared to his skin but it feels right. He flexes his fingers and it definitely feels odd, but he doesn’t mind it.  
“I’m sorry kid.” He doesn’t need to elaborate, Peter knows why he’s apologising and before Tony can get anything else out Peter is hugging him again and crying. Tony lets himself cry as he hugs Peter. When Peter pulls away, Tony can immediately tell he’s about to launch into story mode.  
“I’m really glad you’re back because so much stuff happened that I wanna tell you about! I got to meet The Falcon and I think he hates me because I wouldn’t stop singing Africa, but I think he’s cool! The Winter Soldier was there too! I didn’t even look at him while we were stuck because honestly he kinda scares me but-“ he cuts himself when he hears Tony chuckle.  
“I’ve really missed you kid.” Tony pulls Peter into a quick hug before allowing him to continue his story about what had happened while Peter was gone and the few days Tony had been unconscious.  
Although the room he’s in is stuffy and too bright and the bed is uncomfortable, he’s happy to be listening to Peter ramble, happy to be able to watch Morgan force her uncles to do things for her in hopes of being her “favourite best uncle.” He’s glad his family is together and safe, albeit in varying stages of hurt but they’re all alive. For the first time in his life, Tony Stark feels at peace, he feels at home surrounded by his family.


End file.
